


background noise

by dreamerfound



Category: Marvel 616, West Coast Avengers
Genre: Early Mornings, Friendship, Gen, Team, Team as Family, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Early morning yoga gets interrupted by some annoying background noise.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Kate Bishop
Kudos: 12
Collections: fan_flashworks





	background noise

**Author's Note:**

> written for fan_flashworks challenge #289: Background

Clint followed Kate into the sparring room. He yawned and cursed himself for not grabbing coffee first. "Are we really going to do yoga at six in the morning?"

"That's the plan." Kate unrolled her purple yoga mat. She looked way too refreshed and perky for this early in the morning, it made him feel old.

"Got another one of those for me?" Clint asked. It had been a while since he'd done yoga. If he had his own mat, it was probably back in New York.

Kate pointed to the other side of the room. "Over there by the punching bag." 

"The pink one?"

"That's the one." Kate grinned at him. "Gotta problem with pink?"

"No, no...it's fine." Clint took the mat and unrolled it. He really hoped that neither of their pink-haired team members had done anything weird with it. "Why are we doing this again?"

"I'm doing this to start the year off right. You're doing it because you lost a bet."

"Oh, yeah." That was the last time he was betting on video games. Probably.

He was halfway through the second sun salutation when the drone of the television and other assorted noises coming through the wall, started to get on his nerves. 

"Are they watching a movie, or playing a video game?" Either way, it was accompanied by an awful lot of yelling.

"Video game -- they play enthusiastically, don't they?"

"Yeah -- gotta say, not loving it." Clint could hear gunfire and the words 'in your face' being repeated quite loudly, but couldn't make out much else. It was mostly just noise to him, really annoying noise. Maybe he should have left his hearing aids out for this. "Did they get up early to play?" 

"My guess is they played all night and have yet to actually go to bed."

Yeah, that made more sense. "Gwen and Quentin?"

"Who else would it be?" Kate held steady in the plank pose.

Clint transitioned into cobra pose. "Should we, maybe, do something about it?" This probably wasn't the most relaxing way to do yoga.

"Like yell at them and tell them to go to bed?"

That didn't sound like a bad idea to him. "Maybe?"

"We're not their parents and contrary to certain behavioral issues, they're not children." 

Clint scoffed. "Says you."

Kate lay down on her front and gripped her ankles, pulling up into the bow pose. "Besides, we should be grateful it's not sex sounds we're doing yoga to."

Clint winced. "Okay, yeah -- you've got a point." He moved into the pose and tried to clear his mind. "Wait, you say that like it's happened before."

"Oh yeah, that was my background music a couple of mornings ago. You're getting off easy today."

"Maybe we should have asked for thicker walls or some of that noise proofing stuff."

Kate sat in the cobbler's pose. She looked considerably more serene than he was currently feeling. "We could ask them to turn it down -- and by we, I mean you."

"Yeah, no thanks -- I think I'll just turn my hearing aids off." Clint switched his hearing aids off and smiled as he was plunged into luxurious silence.

Kate scowled and made the sign for "cheat". Clint ignored her and moved back into downward dog. Early morning yoga was Kate's idea, if she wanted the kids to be quiet she could deal with them herself. He was going to finish his yoga in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally see Clint taking out his hearing aids (or not even bothering to put them in) to avoid annoying noises. Mostly because it's a thing I do a lot.


End file.
